Gotcha
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: There's something in the house. Happy Halloween! I wrote a onsie for my favorite holiday :)
1. Part I

_A/N: I like writing notes up here._

_That is all._

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Zero?" Yuuki turned on the doorstep, a warped painting of dusky magenta clouds and dark trees encompassing the landscape at her back. Groups of monsters, demons and their helicopter parents walked by beneath the streetlights, shouting and throwing pieces of candy everywhere.

Yuuki was dressed as a cat lady from that Batman comic everyone liked so much. Her masked eyes twinkled at him as she absent-mindedly clicked a flashlight on and off in her hand. Behind her Zero watched a familiar troublemaker fiddle around in a backpack, dressed in a dark camouflage jumpsuit. He dropped a huge candy bar into Yuuki's bucket as he moved to stand on the stoop beside her, a present just for her, and smiled as he shook his head.

"Nah, Yuuki. You know my porch light is out anyway," _I'm a bad liar_,"so I'm probably just going to kick back and watch some horror marathon or something. You know me. Go and have fun," He brushed a strand of unkempt hair behind his ear as Yuuki stepped down into the yard, nodding at him. He turned to her companion, "Hey fuck-ass, that better not be what I think is in that bag. Egg or TP my goddamn house and I'll kill you."

Fuck-Ass pointed at him and mimicked choking on a dick. Zero made an "I'm watching you" gesture, pointing at his eyes and then back at her.

"Let's go get some candy already, Jules," Yuuki interposed herself in the silent conversation, leaving the yard while tugging the girl along behind her before she could slew out some disgusting threat in front of the waves of small children, "'Night Zero!"

He watched them until they rounded the street corner, returning the middle finger and most of the other obscene gestures he received from his ill-mannered protégé as she walked backwards, mouthing silent threats at him. She leaned back around the corner and pointed at him, making a slicing movement across her throat before Yuuki's hand yanked her away. How or _why_ Yuuki ever took a liking to the red-headed wench, Zero would never know.

Zero shivered at the gust of chilly fall air that brushed against his paper thin pajamas, watching the sunset disappear beyond the horizon before also disappearing inside of his house for a moment, remembering to turn on his outside light.

The doorbell rang just as he had finished tying the sash on his robe, and he rushed to the front of the house, grabbing his large bowl of candy. He lived in a family neighborhood after all, and he remembered being a kid and not understanding why a person living in such an area wouldn't hand out candy, sour at the thought of missing out on some sweet sugar. Upon opening the door he was greeted by a huge group of super heroes, "we're the Avengers!" they shouted upon his asking, and rejoiced once more at his generous allotment of sweets into their pails.

It went like this for a few hours. Zero met many strange creatures during this time. Some were generic things; Draculas (no Cullens, thank God), Frankeinstein's monsters, swamp creatures, and then some were very eccentric; "Lady Gagas", sports stars, cartoon characters, internet memes, off the wall ideas and homemade costumes. There were smart ass teenagers and snobby brats, a few dumbass parents who almost let their kids get run over while they were texting.

In the later hours of the night, during those long intervals between the stragglers and the late-starters who finished off the candy, Zero watched a lot of television. The movie he was watching at around nine was weird, a couple alone in a secluded area, terrorized by a group of people who just _show up_ out of nowhere and start being creepy. He was really into it, things had escalated to the point where the leading lady was hiding in a closet, the house beginning to catch fire, and she was covering her mouth trying to keep quiet as the strangers searched all over the house for her.

The phone next to the couch rang just as a masked face appeared in the slats of the closet door, blending the ring with the horrifying crescendo of music to make Zero jump in quiet surprise. Heart pounding, he took a deep breath before leaning over and snatching the phone off the base, shaking his head in post-scare exhilaration as he tried not to laugh into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"I figured you'd be home tonight."

The smile was evident in the teasing tone of the voice, and it made Zero's heart momentarily flip-flop for entirely different reasons.

"Where else would I be? Trick-or-treating with Yuuki?" Zero fumbled with the remote as he tried to mute the T.V., accidentally turning it up louder and dropping it to the floor as a lady screamed agonizingly in the background. He blushed, hearing a chuckle on the other end of the call, after he finally muted the thing.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be up to wearing a costume all night."

"How do you know I'm not?" Zero regretted the snarky remark as soon as it left his voice box; tongue too sharp for his own good.

There was a pause from the other end and he could just see those eyebrows rising, the obscene images forming behind those eyes like bacterial colonies in a petri dish of perversion. Zero groaned inwardly, squeezing his eyes shut and thumping his head against the frame of the couch. _Stupid, smart-alec, smart ass…_

"…Are you?"

"No, and you may as well scrub those fantasies right out of your brain right this moment. I gave up costumes in my teenage years."

"_Tsk_…well that's too bad. I wanted to see you all dressed up." There was an emphasis on the last two words that was difficult to miss.

"You mean you wanted to-"

"See you _un_dressed? That too, but only if I get to do the undressing."

Another infernal huff of laughter after that sentence sent an unwanted tingle across Zero's skin. He tightened his robe around his shoulders and nestled deeper into the couch.

"Is this really an appropriate conversation to have over the phone?"

"You're right. That's why I'm heading over as we speak."

"Wait, wha-"

"See you soon."

"Kaname!"

And then there was a whole lot of dial tone. Zero groaned in frustration and slammed the phone back down on the base. He leaned against the arm of the couch and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what he would do when Kaname would get here. He couldn't lock him out, he wasn't that cruel. Together for over two years, but he could count on one hand how many times they had…

A knock at the door was dynamite on tracks of Zero's train of thought. It was really late now, and he wondered just who let their children go out for so long as he reached the doorknob. Something in him skipped a beat, however, and his hand froze on the doorknob. He began thinking back to the movie he was just watching, the strangers at the door. It was now he noticed through the curtains next to the door that the porch light was…on. He breathed a sigh of relief, remembering he'd turned it on himself.

Looking through the peephole in the door he found a couple of teenagers standing on his porch looking bored. They were just about to turn and leave when he opened the door, apologizing for the long wait. He dumped the last of his candy into their bags and stepped outside as they left, looking around.

It was really cold now, and he drew his arms around himself, breath puffing out into the dark of the night. He noticed something across the street, a tall shadow lingering just outside of the range of the street light, in the alleyway that led to the nearby school playground. He thought for a moment they were just resting, maybe smoking a cigarette or waiting for friends who were at the park…but they weren't relaxed. They were…standing there, staring. The person was waiting for _him_.

"_Freaking creeper,_" Zero whispered under his breath before yelling out, "Go the fuck home kid, it's too late for this shit!"

His shrill voice echoed over the houses in the neighborhood but nothing stirred. They kept standing there. Fed up and thoroughly creeped out, Zero turned on his heels and stormed inside. He slammed the door behind him turning off the porch light and walking back into the living room and un-muting the movie just as a jump scare of a bloody woman screaming blared through the speakers. Zero screamed that time, rather loud.

Credits rolling, he shook his head, deciding to make something to eat to get his mind off the night's edginess. He was a vampire hunter for chrissake, Halloween movies and strangers shouldn't have bothered him in the least. He didn't bother turning on the light as he walked into the kitchen, enough light spilling in from the living area. After rustling in the cabinet for a decent-sized bowl and nabbing a microwavable package of popcorn, Zero shuffled over to the microwave next to the sink.

Above the sink was a window that faced the front of the house and he looked out at the now-empty alleyway as he emptied the unpopped kernels of corn into the bowl and placed it in the microwave, a small wave of relief slumping his shoulders now that the shadow creep was gone. Zero watched the empty street, all the dark houses lining the sidewalk as the microwave hummed, wondering when Kaname would pull up in his shiny luxury car and stride up to the front door with that smug smirk of his.

Suddenly there was a _thump-thump_ among the cacophony of popping popcorn and Zero looked into the little window of the microwave, wondering if the bowl had tipped over or exploded somehow. Nope, everything was still turning around, doing its job. Again he looked up out of the window, wondering if it was the thump of a certain car door slamming. No cars in sight.

He squinted; something seemed different than it had been a few moments ago. It was clearer, easier to see. _The porch light was on_.

Zero thought for a moment, staring out of the window. He distinctly remembered turning the light off. He turned it _off_, not on. Someone else had turned it on, from the inside. The thump a second ago was the front door opening and closing, because he hadn't locked it. Someone was _inside the house_.

The noise of the television clicked off in the living room, accompanied by the sound of someone setting the remote down on the table, deliberate and loud. Then the light in the living room clicked off. The microwave beep-beep-beeped and Zero was frozen there in the dark in his kitchen, an unknown intruder's now heavy footsteps in the kitchen entrance.

As discreetly as he could manage he reached into the sink and grabbed a knife he'd used to cut rose stems earlier that day. Zero gripped it hard, almost comforted by its dig in the flesh of his palm. The footsteps continued, slowly, deliberately.

There was a breath on the back of his neck.

Zero swiped backwards, holding the knife at dangerous angle, shouting as he turned. The blade just missed, a fist of iron snapping around his wrist like a vice. Zero really screamed this time, facing who he realized was the stranger from the alleyway.

They _were _tall, skinny as a skeleton but stronger in muscle than he knew even Kaname was. They weren't just dark, they were darkness itself, retaining light waves like a black hole. Long strands of what could only be hair covered their face and shoulders, but he felt like he was being leered at. A grin of malice split the darkness like a sliver of moonlight.

Zero screamed again and jerked his wrist, the stranger turning slightly at the and shoving him toward the opposite wall so hard he fell into the kitchen table, hip stinging where the wooden leg chipped the bone. That was all he needed though as he stood right up and went sprinting into the living room. Bloody Rose was lying somewhere in his bag, next to the couch, if he could just-

Twitching fingers wrapped, unforgiving, around his neck like they would wrap around a matchstick. Zero's head began to throb as blood flow to his brain halted, pressure making him feel as if his eyeballs were going to explode. His feet weren't touching the floor anymore, a wall slamming against his back like a pile of bricks.

Black spots loomed across his vision and he felt breath sweep across his face as the moonlight grin appeared in front of him. The stranger leaned in close, giggling like a little kid. They took a deep breath, getting ready to speak the last words Zero thought he would ever hear.

"Boo! Gotcha!"

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

The floor was suddenly firmly under Zero's feet as the death grip dissipated but a much gentler hand was still around his neck. He drew in possibly the highest volume of air his lungs could take and felt life trickle back into his arms and legs. The spots and blur of absent vision had just begun to clear when the door opened and the lights clicked back on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a familiar infuriated voice boomed from the doorway alongside a simultaneous "You liar Zero, the porch light is so not out!" from an equally familiar, much calmer person.

The "stranger" turned to address the new visitors, attention completely diverted from Zero save the hand around his neck, making it only halfway through "Oh hey guys!" before they were sent reeling across the room by Zero's dizzy punch.

She slammed back against the arm of the couch, the cushion bouncing her face first into the floor.

"You're so mean! What was that for?!," a muffled whine bellowed out from beneath a tangled mess of red hair.

"Fuck you Jules, get the fuck out of my house before I kill you." Using the wall to support himself, Zero staggered toward her with the intent of kicking her so hard his ankle would break. It would be so very worth the pain to watch her roll around in agony. He stumbled, blurry-eyed, almost falling on top of her, but a strong hand caught his shoulder and held him in place.

"I'll ask again," Zero felt the raw anger boiling in the deceivingly gentle touch on his shoulder and frowned, "_what the fuck_, are you doing?"

"Kaname stop. It's just Jules being Jules, leave it be." He turned and placed a reassuring hand over Kaname's. Julietta began to crawl quite un-stealthily towards Yuuki when Kaname stomped down on her hand, making her snarl up him in response. The vampire responded with an equally feral growl and Zero and Yuuki exchanged sighs.

"Stop it. You stop it right now." Zero stepped in front of Kaname, looking sternly into his eyes like a pissed off, worn out bar tender intervening in a happy hour bar fight. "Get out Jules!"

"Man, you two are like cats and dogs," Yuuki stepped in and grabbed a handful of red hair, dragging Jules out kicking and screaming. "Chill the fuck out."

"But I didn't do anything- OW! OUCH! Yuuki, that _hurts!_"

The screams of pain continued out into the yard, dulling as a car door slammed, Yuuki's car, and a "Bye Zero!" echoed out into the quiet air. They drove away, leaving absolute silence in their wake.

Zero turned away from Kaname and walked over to the front door. He did a quick peek outside, checking for any tall, dark strangers before slamming the door shut and locking both the bolt and the chain. He did in fact learn a harsh lesson tonight, and would probably not forget it for the rest of his life.

"This was not how I expected to spend tonight."

Kaname was still standing in the same place when he turned around, watching him.

"Me either." He exhaled and looked at Zero with concern. "That wasn't something to take lightly, Zero, she had her hand around your _neck_."

Zero walked up to him and smiled, softly shaking his head as he took Kaname's face in his hands.

"You're too protective of me, Kaname."

He lost himself in those chocolate brown eyes that looked down at him in concern. A very faint glow was sparking to life in them, reacting to the close proximity between their bodies.

"Well I wonder why?" There was a faint tone of offense lingering there, and Zero put a shushing finger to Kaname's lips before he could get mad and storm off, and stroked his jaw with his thumb.

"I never said I didn't like it."

Zero leaned forward, standing slightly on the tips of his toes, and pressed his lips against Kaname's in a peck. Kaname leaned in for another, and another, wrapping his arms around Zero's waist. They dropped down to his hips where Zero hissed in pain and moved away.

"What did I do?" Kaname moved away franticly, confused.

"No, it's nothing. I just kind of…got thrown into the table." Zero rubbed the side of his robe where his hip would be underneath. Kaname took a deep breath, realizing just how it happened, trying not to think about _who_ did it.

"Where else did you get hurt?" He reached up and brushed his knuckles against Zero's purpling neck, quietly relishing the quickened pace of the heartbeat beneath his fingers.

"It's fine, Kaname. I'm alright. I-"

Kaname's eyes noticeably drifted down to the sash on Zero's robe, barely tied together after being thrown around. He hooked a delicate finger around the string and pulled. The silky fabric came untied, the robe falling open like a curtain at a stage performance. He looked back up into Zero's apprehensive eyes with a paralyzing intensity, a puppeteer holding still the strings of his doll.


	2. Part II

With a growl the vampire grabbed the collar of the robe and pushed Zero into the wall next to the bedroom, eyeing him like a piece of candy to be unwrapped.

Zero's pajamas had never felt as thin as they did right that moment. They might as well have been invisible with the way he was being stared at. The buttons always had a habit of coming undone on their own, so when Kaname dragged his finger from Zero's collar bone down his chest they came free one at a time and the shirt parted as if he were running his finger through water. The shirt too fell open, exposing a cream-colored line of Zero's chest, baggy pants riding low on Zero's hips so that a subtle arrow of muscle could be seen dipping below the waist line.

Slowly, deliberately, Kaname pulled a side of the shirt away to reveal a nasty gash in the skin above the bone of Zero's hip. His eyes winced in pain for Zero as he pulled his lover closer, wrapping one long arm around his waist. He pushed the robe and the shirt off alabaster shoulders, fabric falling as softly as rain to Zero's feet.

The hunter reached up, never breaking eye contact, and loosened Kaname's tie, pulling it from around his neck until it dropped to the floor. Their lips pressed together as Zero ran his hands up the front of Kaname's shirt, stopping to play in the dip of his collar bone before sliding over his shoulders, pushing the vampire's leather jacket off onto the floor along with the tie. Kaname's tongue flicked across his bottom lip lightly and Zero let out a heated breath against his lips, feeling his pajama bottoms hit the floor without a sound.

Zero was halfway through unbuttoning Kaname's dress shirt when he reached over and opened the bedroom door, pushing him into the dark room gently, and their mouths were now locked together in a deep kiss. He sat Zero on the edge of the bed, shoving him roughly onto his back. Kaname leaned over him, making quick work of the last of Zero's clothes and tossing his own shirt into a dark corner. Moonlight spilled across the bed, obscured by partially opened venetian blinds, making Zero's skin glow like porcelain.

Blood-red eyes glinted in the darkness, and Zero gasped as Kaname leaned over to cover his wound with his mouth. The sensation of his tongue lapping up the blood stung, elongated fangs scraping dangerously across sensitive skin, but it sent his heart racing, breath shuddering. He sighed and tangled his hands in the strands of Kaname's hair that spilled across his stomach. Zero felt his face begin to flush, body growing warm beneath the teasing touch of Kaname's lips.

"Ah- Wait, wait…"

Kaname sat up on his haunches, concern building in his eyes thinking he'd hurt his lover again. He blinked in surprise when Zero sat up on his knees and pulled him closer with the belt loops on his pants, unclasping the button before looking up at the vampire. He leaned up for a kiss before trailing his lips across Kaname's jaw, tongue sliding against the tendons of his neck.

Zero smirked inwardly at the exhale of breath Kaname let out after realizing just where Zero was going as he made a trail of kisses lower down his chest, and past his navel…

* * *

"Zero, I'm…"

Zero's body shook with all the pleasure he'd been holding back, waiting for Kaname to reach his end. His vision sparked as he arched his back into Kaname's thrusts, yelling out in bliss. His fingers dug hard into Kaname's shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped indents in the skin. In the back of his mind however, he realized that Kaname had not come, he wasn't even close. Zero scowled as he came down from his high. Through labored breaths Kaname giggled and his breath tickled across Zero's face.

"Kaname that's…s'not..funny."

He opened his eyes to find the vampire grinning mischievously down at him, still pumping his hips ruthlessly. His skin glistened with sweat that shined with the moon at his back, hair clinging in strands to his face. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders once again, trembling legs loosening their death grip on his undulating waist, giving more room to breathe. It took a lot to keep going, his body over sensitized from orgasm, and Kaname knew this well, never losing pace.

Slowly he leaned down and kept his face just centimeters from Zero's, glittering eyes taking in all they could see as his breaths blew across Zero's lips.

"I love seeing your face when you come. It's so sexy." He purred, and before Zero could respond, delved into his mouth. He pulled away just as quickly but not before seeing a sweet spark of pleasure add to the wanton glow of Zero's eyes.

That was a look that really sent Kaname's mind whirling. He took hold of Zero's hips driving into them as hard as he could manage without hurting the hunter. Feeling the arms around his shoulders twitch and the warm walls around him tighten, he thought, in the very back of his mind, that maybe it was too much for his lover.

"Ah! Aa—ouch—hah…Don't stop..Kaname…"

Zero tried to keep his cries to a minimum, feeling a sharp pain like glass in his spine, but knowing that Kaname would stop entirely if he yelled out too loudly. He definitely didn't want to stop now. He reached down Kaname's back and dragged his nails up past his shoulder blades as encouragement, feeling the muscles beneath tremble under his touch. He did it again.

Just like flicking a switch, Kaname's thrusts started to lose their rhythm, muscles in his body contracting every now and again. He became frustrated at the contact, brows knitting together, teeth clenching, and he grabbed Zero's hands and pressed them down into the mattress. Kaname was panting hard by now, cheeks flushing a deep red in the darkness. Zero marveled at the half-lidded eyes that were animal in nature, glazed over in ecstasy. He understood what Kaname meant about watching him come.

"Zero…I…"

The vampire was incoherent, mumbling bits and pieces of phrases, sweet nothings and moans of pleasure in Zero's ear. Kaname's eyes fluttered shut and he bit his bottom lip so hard it split open. He collapsed into Zero's neck, one hand grasping the bed sheets frantically, the other intertwined with Zero's hand, gripping so hard the blood flow was cut off. Zero cried out Kaname's name once more, whispering in his ear and stroking his hair in encouragement.

"I love you…Kaname."

That was all it took to send the pureblood over the edge. He groaned and Zero whimpered as he felt the pleasant pulsing of Kaname inside of him, still pumping his hips slowly, now holding on to the hunter as if he were about to disappear. Zero felt a jolt of electricity run through him as a pair of teeth drew fresh lines of blood from his neck. After a few seconds the thrusts slowed to a stop but Kaname kept lapping at the beads of blood that fell, leaving only after the wounds had healed.

He sat up on his elbows and gazed down at Zero with a spent look on his face. Zero smiled and reached up to brush sweat-soaked strands of hair from Kaname's face, caressing his jaw adoringly. Kaname smiled back as he leaned down to place a shaky kiss on Zero's lips, moving to nuzzle against his neck for a good minute or two. Zero rested his chin on Kaname's head, wrapping his arms around the vampire as Kaname did the same.

After a while Zero drifted into a heavy sleep, accompanied by slow, relaxed breaths. Kaname pulled out of Zero gently, realizing what a rude awakening he'd be in for the next day, and flopped down beside him. He was about to drift off himself when he noticed the light in the living room had been left on.

He groaned as he sat up, reluctant to leave the warmth of Zero's body, but got up anyway. He didn't bother getting dressed as he'd be right back in a few seconds. He opened the bedroom to find the living room just as they had left it, clothes strewn about all over the floor, a couple toppled over objects.

Finally Kaname reached the front door where the light switch was. He looked over at the clock on the television. It was nearly four in the morning. The sun would be up soon. Tired as hell, he was about to flip the switch and turn to go back into the bedroom when something caught his eye.

He pushed the curtain over to peek out into the front yard. Something was making him uneasy. Everything was in its place; his car was where he left it, everyone's house dark and quiet.

Then he saw it. A shadow of a man skulking around the playground across the street.

It was smiling at him.

**Happy Halloween**

* * *

_A/N: Did you expect a happy ending?_

_Hahah._

_Nope._

_Happy nightmares, babes._


End file.
